


Part of Your World

by MirrorMystic



Series: Sunless Days [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: The World has changed. But there's still so much of it Lavenza hasn't seen. Her faithful attendant, Morgana, has taken it upon himself to give her the tour- with, of course, a little help from his friends.





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> A tale from Tokyo's Sunless Days- one which is, hopefully, only the first of many. 
> 
> Contains minor (for a certain value of 'minor') spoilers for The Second Renaissance, but can more or less be read as a standalone. As always, I hope you all enjoy the read. ^^

_~*~  
  
_ It was a beautiful day in Yongen-jaya. Autumn had arrived with a vengeance, bringing sweater weather, scarves, hot cocoa, and falling leaves on the breeze. The sun wasn’t exactly shining- the sun never shone over Tokyo, not anymore- but the wind wasn’t too cold, more brisk than biting, and they had made it through the entire day so far without hearing a single alert.  
  
All in all, it was a good day- or it should have been. But Morgana just couldn’t get into the fall mood.  
  
Akira should’ve known something was off when Morgana barely even touched his breakfast that morning. He’d sat on the counter in cat form, not even bothering to shift into his human guise, and poked glumly at his food. Then Leblanc’s morning rush came, and Morgana slipped out the door with scarcely a goodbye.  
  
Now Morgana was sitting on the shelf in Leblanc’s attic, his head on his front paws, while Akira and Futaba sat together in front of the TV, plugging away at their co-op file of _Chyerti Quest: Monsters Over Moscow_.  
  
Futaba didn’t pay Morgana much mind. After all, she had monsters to slay, and levels to grind, and the Dark Lord Rasputin had plans to foil. But while Futaba was busy interviewing house spirits to track a bunch of ghostly bandits through the Russian wilderness, Akira watched Morgana out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Finally, Morgana let out a long, gloomy sigh, if a cat could be said to sigh, and Akira relented.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Akira asked knowingly, Futaba’s head tucked under his chin.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Morgana pouted. “I just wanted to ask you something.”  
  
“Well, make it quick,” Futaba spoke up, squirming in Akira’s lap. “It’s Taba Time.”  
  
“What kind of something?” Akira asked.  
  
“It’s…” Morgana sighed again. “...it’s about a girl.”  
  
Futaba sat up sharply, bonking her head into Akira’s chin. She whirled around, dropping her controller with a thunk, lips curled in an impish grin.  
  
“ _Go on_ ,” she said, eager.  
  
Morgana hopped down off the shelf, shifting into his human form in a flash of yellow light. He sat, cross-legged, on the floor, joining Akira and Futaba in an oddly conspiratorial huddle.  
  
“So, um…” Morgana said, fidgeting. “...I, um… I like Lavenza.”  
  
“Aww,” Akira smiled.  
  
“Oh, this is juicy!” Futaba crowed. “Oh, this is great! Geez, Mona! Isn’t she your _boss_?”  
  
“Isn’t _he_ your _brother_?” Morgana drawled.  
  
“ _That was just a phase!_ ” Futaba squeaked in mortified outrage. Akira rolled his eyes and laid a hand in her hair.  
  
“So,” Akira continued, peaceably. “I take it you want our advice.”  
  
“Yes,” Morgana admitted.  
  
“Because we’re _such_ experts when it comes to love,” Akira continued, snickering.  
  
“ _I_ am,” Futaba cut in. “I just so happen to have logged over eighty hours in _Monster Men’s Academy_ -”  
  
“Oh! Oh! Was that the one with the dragon…?”  
  
“Please, Akira, only amateurs go for the dragon-”  
  
“Guys. Guys!” Morgana huffed. “This isn’t some weird furry dating sim-”  
  
“Isn’t it?” Akira and Futaba said together, cackling.  
  
“This is for real!” Morgana insisted. “Lavenza’s just… I don’t know, she’s really _cool_ , and I don’t know how to… tell her.”  
  
“Why don’t you just, I dunno, play videogames with her?” Futaba asked.  
  
“No no no,” Akira said. “She’s the ojou-type, right? Aloof, sheltered princess? You gotta drown her in gifts. Lavish gifts. You gotta show her that you’re the fanciest guy ever. You need to take her out to dinner, some fancy place where you have to call ahead, some snooty establishment that’ll kick you out if your tie isn’t on straight. Also: ballroom dancing. Ever looked into that?”  
  
“That all sounds super lame!” Futaba complained. “Just go with the video games, Morgana. Trust me.”  
  
“No no no, trust _me_ ,” Akira insisted. “Listen. Lavenza doesn’t get out of the Velvet Room much, right? That means you get to be her tour guide to a whole new world. You get to be the light that parts the clouds of her loneliness! You get to waltz in there and sweep her off her feet and show her the world outside her room!”  
  
“That still sounds super lame,” Futaba said.  
  
“It worked for you,” Morgana muttered.  
  
“ _THAT WAS JUST A_ -” Futaba stopped short, fuming. “ _Fine!_ Then I want to make a bet!”  
  
“A bet?” Akira wondered.  
  
“Yeah, a bet!” Futaba grinned. “Morgana’s magic, yeah? He doesn’t have any money. Somebody’s gotta pay for his little date. So he can go ahead, and take Lavenza out for a night on the town, and see anything and everything Tokyo has to offer. At the end of all that, I’m gonna set ‘em up with movies and videogames, and then we can see which one Lavenza likes better. If she likes Morgana’s tour of Tokyo, then _I’ll_ pay for the whole trip.”  
  
Futaba poked a finger into Akira’s chest.  
  
“But! If she’d rather have a quiet evening in front of the TV? Then this date’s all on _you_. What do you say to _that_ , ‘Big Bro’?”  
  
Akira met Futaba’s fierce gaze. He clapped her hand and shook it.  
  
“You’re on,” he grinned.  
  
The two siblings locked their eyes on each other, grinning devilishly. Morgana cleared his throat.  
  
“...Uh… thanks for the, uh, sponsorship, I guess, but…”  
  
They turned, and Morgana met their gaze, sheepish, a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
  
“...I think I might need a little help.”  
  
~*~  
  
That was how, some time later, Morgana came to be standing in the Velvet Room, with a smartphone group chat full of date suggestions and Futaba’s voice in his ear.  
  
_Don’t worry_ , Futaba was saying, channeling her voice through Prometheus. _I’ll be with you the whole time._  
  
The Velvet Room, under Lavenza’s power, had grown a bit more defined than it was at first. It had solid walls, for one thing. But its interior still lacked form- it was a gloomy, shadowed space, unfurnished save for a pair of wooden chairs and a fortunetelling table lined in blue velvet.  
  
“Lavenza?” Morgana asked, his voice strangely muffled in the shifting, shadowed room.  
  
Lavenza lifted her head. She was idly shuffling her Tarot deck, bags under her eyes. “Yes?”  
  
“Would you… go out with me?”  
  
Morgana blinked, realizing what he just said out loud. Lavenza raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
“On a walk, I mean,” Morgana said quickly.  
  
_Smooth_ , Futaba muttered into Morgana’s head.  
  
“I apologize, Morgana,” Lavenza said softly. “After your time in the Trickster’s household and among his companions, I imagine this must feel quite stifling. You may go, if you wish. But I must not leave the Velvet Room unattended.”  
  
“That’s not fair,” Morgana said. “You shouldn’t have to be stuck here.”  
  
“I am not ‘stuck’ here,” Lavenza said sharply. “Our departed Master has entrusted me with the stewardship of the Velvet Room. It is a burden that I bear gladly.”  
  
She saw the pained look Morgana was giving her. She exhaled, her expression softening.  
  
“Although,” Lavenza murmured, “...I suppose I could do with a bit of… diversion.”  
  
“Take a break,” Morgana said, offering his hand. “Come with me.”  
  
Lavenza studied Morgana’s outstretched hand, his warm, eager expression. Their eyes met- shining blue and dazzling gold. Primly, elegantly, she slipped her gloved hand into his.  
  
“Let us go, then,” Lavenza said, with the faintest hint of a smile. “I am in your care.”  
  
~*~  
  
They emerged onto the narrow streets of Yongen-jaya in a shimmer of azure light. Almost immediately, they heard the shrill blasts of an alert whistle a few blocks away. A trio of Hunters, answering the call, nearly trampled the duo in their haste. Lavenza gasped and stepped back as the men charged past, instinctively curling her arm around Morgana’s.  
  
Lavenza smiled, amused. After facing down the might of Erebus at Shibuya Crossing, the prospect of simply being bowled over by charging men was deliciously mundane. She turned and met Morgana’s eyes. She squeezed his arm.  
  
Morgana smiled back, nervous. They began to stroll together down the street, Lavenza taking in the sights while Morgana’s heart hammered in his chest.  
  
_Okay, you made it out the door_ , Futaba sent. _What now?_ _  
__  
__I- I don’t know!_  
  
_Look at your list! We made you a list!_ _  
__  
__I’m sorry!_ Morgana glanced at Lavenza beside him. _I wasn’t even sure I’d make it this far._ _  
__  
__Well, think of something!_ _  
__  
_ Thinking was easier said than done. Morgana could barely hear his own thoughts over Futaba psychically berating him and his heartbeat in his ears. The warmth of Lavenza’s arm around his certainly didn’t help matters, either.  
  
“Uh-” Morgana cleared his throat. “Lavenza?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you, uh… are you hungry?”  
  
“We are born of the collective unconsciousness,” Lavenza said. “Strictly speaking, we do not need to eat.”  
  
“I know,” Morgana shrugged. “But just because we don’t need to doesn’t mean we don’t want to.”  
  
_Time out!_ Futaba hissed in Morgana’s ear. _You mean to tell me that all those times we paid extra to get you the good, fatty tuna, you were just doing that for the_ ** _aesthetic_** _?!_ _  
__  
_ “A fair point,” Lavenza was saying. “What would you suggest? I am currently in the guise of a child, and it is my understanding that children of this world typically enjoy ‘sweets’.”  
  
“Sweets, huh?” Morgana nodded. “I know just the place.”  
  
~*~  
  
He didn’t, actually. At least, he’d never been there himself. But he’d heard about it. With how Ann raved about this place, you’d think she was singlehandedly keeping them in business. And, lo and behold…  
  
“ _Hey_ , guys!” Ann waved as they made their way to the crepe stand. “What are you two doing here?”  
  
“Miss Takamaki,” Lavenza nodded politely. “Morgana seems to think I’ve spent too much time in the Velvet Room, He’s brought me here in search of refreshment.”  
  
“Aww, what a _gentleman_ ,” Ann cooed. She took out her phone. “You two are adorable, by the way. Smile for the camera!”  
  
Morgana sighed, pinned on a smile, and quietly tolerated Ann’s fussing with the typical level of patience any tween boy has with being called ‘cute’ by an older woman.  
  
_Did you plan this?_ Morgana wearily cast into the Aether. _This feels like a set-up._ _  
__  
__Oh, please,_ Futaba replied. _Like Ann needs an excuse to hang out at the crepe stand._ _  
__  
_ Lavenza crept forward, watching, with no little fascination, as the crepier went about his work. He ladled a dollop of batter onto a circular hotplate, and used a wide-headed spatula to spread the batter to the edges of the griddle, fanning out the batter with practiced grace. After a few moments, he took a broad, flat-headed knife, jimmied it under one end of the crepe, and artfully flipped it, end over end.  
  
Lavenza gasped with delight. She turned to Morgana, her eyes twinkling with awe.  
  
“There’s nothing like watching a master at work,” she murmured.  
  
“Just wait ‘til you actually taste them!” Ann beamed.  
  
Faced with a wide assortment of toppings and the resulting paralysis of choice, Morgana sheepishly asked Ann to order for them. The simplest crepes were enjoyed with powdered sugar, maybe folded over with butter and jelly. She went ahead and got them one piled high with ice cream, whipped cream, and fresh strawberries, because Ann Takamaki doesn’t do anything by half.  
  
Lavenza furrowed her brows in concern, as she accepted a crepe as big as her head.  
  
“How does one approach this endeavor?” she asked, with utter sincerity.  
  
“Just go for it!” Ann chirped.  
  
Lavenza took a bite. The warm, fluffy, buttery crepe made a fine contrast to the cool, sweet ice cream, and then there was the tangy bite of strawberry, the light, airy sweetness of the whipped cream…  
  
“Outstanding,” Lavenza whispered in awe. She offered the crepe to Morgana, smiling wide, a dollop of whipped cream on her cheek.  
  
Morgana reached out before he could stop himself, and swiped it off with his finger. Lavenza’s breath hitched, and she met his eyes.  
  
“S-Sorry,” he stammered. “You, uh, you had a little-”  
  
_Oh, oh, oh!_ Futaba squealed into Morgana’s head. _Lick your fingers!_  
  
“Um,” Morgana hesitated, before popping the little curl of whipped cream into his mouth. Lavenza watched him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
_What was the point of that?_ Morgana wondered.  
  
_Ugh, Mona!_ Futaba whined. _You were supposed to do it sexy!_  
  
_What?!_  
  
“Your approach is inefficient,” Lavenza said, all-but shoving the crepe into Morgana’s face. “Please, just take a bite.”  
  
~*~  
  
They waved goodbye to Ann, before resuming their walking tour of the city, Lavenza placidly clinging to Morgana’s arm, Morgana surreptitiously checking through the list of hot spots on his phone.  
  
“Where shall we go next?” Lavenza asked. Morgana quickly pocketed his phone.  
  
“Um- Let me just think-”  
  
“Oh, wow!” came a familiar voice down the street.  
  
_Oh, great_ , Morgana thought to himself.  
  
“Hey, you guys!” Ryuji called, grinning. “What are you two up to?”  
  
“Mr. Sakamoto,” Lavenza inclined her head. “We were just taking a walk.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Ryuji winked at Morgana. “So am I! What a totally weird coincidence.”  
_  
__What is he doing here?_ Morgana sent, grumbling.  
  
_Relax. He’s helping_ , Futaba replied. _He was supposed to bring you guys to the Wilton buffet, but it turns out that place went out of business due to lack of supplies. Mako says the Association’s gonna take over the hotel, convert it into housing, indoor farms, whatever. The point is, Ryuji’s here with plan B._ _  
__  
_ “I was actually on my way to the arcade,” Ryuji was saying. “You two wanna come with?”  
  
“We’ll be fine on our own-” Morgana began.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Lavenza said brightly. “I would love to see this ‘arcade’. Will you show us?”  
  
Ryuji grinned. “Follow me.”  
  
~*~  
  
Somehow, the arcade had managed to survive the explosion at Shibuya Crossing. It sat on its street corner, bright and loud and full to bursting, in blatant disregard of Tokyo’s current energy crisis. The trio slipped inside, Lavenza taking in the sights and sounds, while Morgana glanced nervously at the angels across the street, clearly scornful of the humans and their petty distractions.  
  
“I admit that this ‘arcade’ is not the sort I had in mind,” Lavenza said, as Ryuji led them inside. “I had envisioned a series of arches, an architectural marvel. I wished to appreciate your culture.”  
  
“Oh, there’s plenty of culture in here,” Ryuji grinned, patting the two kids on their backs. “You two stay here. I’m gonna get some change real quick.”  
  
Lavenza turned, taking in their surroundings, her eyes glittering with a wary wonder. At a bank of consoles across one wall, a number of young men and women- presumably Hunter cadets- were honing their skill at driving vehicles. Against the opposite wall, others were bowling projectiles up a ramp in an attempt to strike a ring of targets, using small rubber balls in lieu of live grenades. At a large console in the center of the arcade, a cadet was practicing his marksmanship with a pair of colorful plastic training guns.  
  
Foolish, Lavenza thought. The boy’s arms were far too skinny to handle the recoil on real pistols unless he braced with both hands. And there were issues of accuracy and ammunition to consider. Where was his supervisor, to correct his folly?  
  
“Is this ‘arcade’ some sort of training facility…?” Lavenza wondered, squeezing Morgana’s arm.  
  
Morgana grinned. “Not exactly. This is more of a place for, uh, entertainment.”  
  
“Even in their recreation they prepare for battle,” Lavenza nodded sagely. “I must commend the Association for their diligence… although, for some of these cadets, their technique leaves something to be desired.”  
  
Lavenza looked up. At a console a little ways away, a cadet was using a small lever to manipulate some sort of machine. They pressed a button, and a mechanical arm descended into a pile of assorted plush creatures, pulling one free from the crowd.  
  
Lavenza hummed thoughtfully. A rescue mission in miniature. Truly, if one were to use such a machine to aid in an evacuation, one would need a deft hand in order to-  
  
Lavenza gasped and pressed herself up against the glass.  
  
“There is a cat in this box,” she announced. “I must free him.”  
  
“Looking to bring home a souvenir?” Ryuji asked, rounding the corner. “Go ahead; give it a shot.”  
  
Lavenza’s gaze lay fixed on the black cat plushie sitting inside the confines of the glass cage. Ryuji clinked 100 yen into the coin slot, and the machine whirred to life. Lavenza took a deep breath, settling her grip around the joystick.  
  
“...Do not fear, my friend,” Lavenza murmured to the plushie. “I will rescue you in due time.”  
  
Lavenza maneuvered the little metal claw into place, and pressed the button. The crane descended… and missed the plushie entirely.  
  
Lavenza squeaked in dismay and indignation. Ryuji chuckled.  
  
“Ooh, so close. But hey, you’ve got two more tries.”  
  
“Morgana,” Lavenza said firmly. “I have need of your deft fingers.”  
  
Ryuji turned his back, stifling snickers, while Futaba outright cackled in Morgana’s head.  
  
Morgana stepped up and took hold of the joystick. He took a deep breath, and settled the claw into position. He frowned, hesitating. He peeked around the side of the machine, made a few adjustments, and then clicked the button.  
  
The claw came down. It clamped around the plush cat’s ears. Lavenza gasped, while Morgana winced in sympathy. The claw pulled the cat up… and then it fell from its grip on the way to the hopper.  
  
“Morgana!” Lavenza cried, dismayed. “Were this not a training simulation, you would have let him plummet to his death!”  
  
“I- I’m sorry!” Morgana stammered.  
  
“Come on, you guys!” Ryuji said, getting caught in the moment. “You two need to work together to get him out of there!”  
  
“That’s right!” Lavenza said. “We’ll do this together! Morgana!”  
  
“Ready!” Morgana said. He looked around. “...How, exactly?”  
  
“Give me your hand,” Lavenza said.  
  
Morgana reached out. Lavenza took his hand in hers. She met his eyes, and then lowered his hand around the joystick. Together, they oriented the claw above their fallen feline friend. They clicked the button, and the claw descended. The contraption closed around the plush, cradling its form delicately, reverently. Hand in hand, they watched the plush rise into the sky as if they were watching a saint ascend into the heavens.  
  
The plush cat dropped into the hopper with an anti-climactic thump.  
  
Lavenza squealed in triumph and threw her arms around Morgana. Morgana felt his cheeks go hot, as he leaned into Lavenza’s embrace. Lavenza darted away to retrieve their prize from the hopper, leaving Morgana standing there, smiling like a moron, his cheeks red.  
  
“No challenge is too great for we who preside over power,” Lavenza declared.  
  
“You did it!” Ryuji whooped. He held up his hand for a high five.  
  
Lavenza blinked quizzically up at Ryuji’s hand, before reaching up and pressing her plushie’s face to his palm.  
  
“He gave you a kiss,” she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
“I love him,” Ryuji grinned.  
  
“Morgana,” Lavenza said, turning to him. “Your kerchief, please.”  
  
Morgana smiled, tugging his kerchief out of his vest pocket. Lavenza tied the stretch of vibrant yellow cloth around the plush black cat’s neck, to match his golden eyes. She held him up, beaming.  
  
“It’s you!” Lavenza smiled.  
  
“He has your eyes,” Morgana smiled back.  
  
_Aww, you two had a kitten!_ Futaba cooed.  
  
_Aaaaand now it’s weird_ , Morgana sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lavenza and Morgana had an enlightening afternoon at the arcade, discovering Lavenza’s skill with a light gun (really good!) and Morgana’s skill at racing games (...really bad). Ryuji showed them how to play skeeball (which, as it turned out, was not a Hunter training exercise for learning to throw grenades) and introduced them to the collectible addiction of capsule machines- all in all, an entertaining evening. When they finally burned through all of Ryuji’s 100-yen coins, they headed out, Lavenza cheerfully laden with a shopping bag full of collectible figurines and her new kitten plushie (‘Morgan’) in her arms.  
  
“So, did you guys have a good time?” Ryuji asked, as they spilled out onto the street.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Lavenza nodded, her voice cheerful despite her face never quite losing her expression of solemn intensity. “I have sampled your food, your entertainment. What shall we do next, Morgana? Perhaps we could learn to dance.”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s really my scene,” Morgana chuckled.  
  
They ambled casually along the outskirts of the Scar, angels watching impassively from the street corners.  
  
“Hey,” Ryuji said casually, to a stony-faced Valkyrie. “How ya doin’? I like your, uh, cape.”  
  
“Carry on, child of man,” the woman intoned.  
  
Morgana felt Lavenza squeeze his arm. He turned, and saw her holding up Morgan. She lifted up his little paw and made him wave.  
  
“Meow,” she said, deadpan. Morgana grinned.  
  
Lights were going out across the city. The light of the Halo did not wax and wane- the only sign of the afternoon turning to evening were the telltale lights of residential districts reaching the end of their daily power ration and switching to hand lamps and candlelight. Morgana had no idea they’d spent so much time at the arcade- but it was getting quite late.  
  
Morgana held a hand over his mouth, stifling a yawn. He exhaled, and shifted into cat form in a flash of yellow light.  
  
Lavenza gasped. She reached down and lifted Morgana up.  
  
“Morgana,” she said, eyes wide. “You are out of uniform.”  
  
“Huh?” Morgana blinked. “Oh, I’m a… I’m a cat now.”  
  
“You are _out of uniform_ ,” Lavenza pressed. “This will not do.”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Morgana squirmed. “...Walking around on two legs, y’know, takes a lot out of me… and I don’t know how to-”  
  
“No no no, I’ve got it!” Ryuji cut in. “I know just what to do!”  
  
~*~  
  
“I thank you for your assistance in this, ma’am,” Lavenza said. “Even outside of the Velvet Room, we must bear a certain level of decorum.”  
  
“I’m glad I could help,” Haru chirped. “How does he look?”  
  
Morgana, in cat form, glowered up at Haru, a yellow bow-tie collar around his neck.  
  
“...I feel dumb,” he grumbled.  
  
“Hey, come on, Morgana,” Ryuji said, draped across a couch in Haru’s room. “Plenty of guys wear bow-ties. Like, stage magicians… waiters…”  
  
_Male strippers_ , Futaba suggested..  
  
Morgana pouted, if a cat could be said to pout. Lavenza patted his head.  
  
“I think you look excellent,” she said. “This is the level of professionalism we should aspire to, as representatives of the Velvet Room.”  
  
She turned to Haru and bowed her head.  
  
“Again, I thank you for your assistance. Although, I am curious as to your collection of collars…”  
  
“Oh!” Haru chirped, smiling sheepishly. Her closet door was festooned with collars, leashes, and harnesses. They rattled on their hooks as Haru shut the door. “...I’ll tell you about those when you’re… older? I’m not quite sure how it works.”  
  
“This form is a construct,” Lavenza said placidly. “I was born of the collective unconsciousness, and made in humanity’s image. I do not age as you do. I can change my form if I wish, though I find this one suits my current needs.”  
  
_So you’re saying, if I was born of the collective unconsciousness, I wouldn’t have to get my period, and I could make it so I actually had tits?_ Futaba drawled in Morgana’s head.  
  
“However,” Lavenza continued, a warm fondness in her voice. “Though there are some things I cannot partake of, just today I have tasted food, played games… there is so much in this world I have yet to discover.”  
  
Lavenza stopped before Haru’s dresser, gazing at her ageless form in the mirror. She frowned- she did, indeed, look no different from when she’d first regained her true form eight years ago. Normally, she did not spare her appearance a second thought. But then, the Velvet Room did not have any mirrors.  
  
Lavenza studied a curious little case on Haru’s dresser, furrowing her brow.  
  
“Such as this,” she said, prodding at the case. “What is this?”  
  
“That’s just where I keep my makeup,” Haru explained. “Would you like to try some? Normally I would say to wait until you were older, but if you’re curious… Oh! I could call Yusuke up here and _he_ could do your makeup for you. He’s an artist, and in his words, a master of every medium. Even skin!”  
  
“I am tempted, I admit,” Lavenza said.  
  
“I don’t know if I would trust Yusuke with my face,” Morgana muttered. “Especially not by candlelight.”  
  
“Another time, then,” Haru smiled graciously. “But surely, you’ll at least stay for tea?”  
  
Lavenza looked up, her eyes sparkling.  
  
“Tea… sounds _lovely_.”  
  
~*~  
  
Teatime with Haru was like something out of a fairy-tale. Having it by candlelight already gave it a sort of magical atmosphere. Having such an odd assortment of guests- a little girl in an elegant dress, a bleach-blonde punk too big for the little chairs, and a bow-tie wearing, talking cat- only added to the ambience.  
  
Lavenza took a sip of her tea, her regal bearing undercut by the wide-eyed wonder with which she studied every facet of Haru’s room- the tea set, the curtains, the pillows, the warm, amber candlelight. She turned to Morgana, smiling, her golden eyes dazzling in the firelight.  
  
Morgana smiled, if a cat could be said to smile, and leaned down and lapped at his own tea.  
  
Eventually, they parted, graciously thanking Haru for her hospitality and Ryuji for funding their day at the arcade. As the city grew dark with the end of the day’s power coverage, a strange melancholy settled in over Lavenza. They were taking one last stroll through the city streets before returning to the Velvet Room, having deemed it impolite to simply open the door from within Haru’s bedroom. Despite having stars in her eyes just a little while prior, she grew quiet, thoughtful.  
  
“Hey!” Someone called to them from across the street, as the shadows of the city grew long and inhuman across the pavement. “Ain’t you a long way from Harajuku?”  
  
Morgana stiffened. They were talking about Lavenza’s dress, no doubt- Harajuku was known for its fashion, and Lavenza’s attire certainly stood out in a crowd.  
  
“Hey, nice dress, girlie!” Another man crowed. “What, did Daddy pick it out for you?”  
  
A flicker of… something passed across Lavenza’s eyes. But she said nothing- only turned the corner into an adjoining alley, pulled the Velvet Key from her pocket, and stepped through.  
  
They emerged into the Velvet Room, Lavenza shrugging off her bag of collectible figures and carefully setting Morgan on the edge of her fortunetelling table. Morgana, reinvigorated by their return home, shifted back into his human form, slumping down into a chair.  
  
Lavenza took a deep breath and sighed. She glanced at Morgana, who gave her a small smile. Faintly, she smiled back.  
  
The door opened into a rectangular gateway of shining white light, and Futaba stepped through, babbling, utterly shattering the austere quiet.  
  
“Alright, you guys!” Futaba said, rather louder than either of them were ready for. “I hope you enjoyed your little warm-up, because now it’s time for the main event!”  
  
Futaba marched inside, a comically large box in her skinny arms, and set the box down with a thunk. Lavenza raised an eyebrow, intrigued, watching Futaba rummage through the box.  
  
“What’s… all this…?” Lavenza asked, puzzled.  
  
“Think of it as a housewarming gift,” Futaba grinned. “You wanted a taste of humanity, right? Well, if you ask me, there’s no more essential part of the human experience than kicking back in front of the TV after a long day. So! Akira and I went out and got you one!”  
  
Morgana blinked. “You… bought us a TV…?”  
  
“Please,” Futaba scoffed. “I _built_ you a TV.”  
  
“What- you did this _today_?”  
  
“ _Genius_ ,” Futaba said, tapping her forehead.  
  
Lavenza and Morgana exchanged blank looks as Futaba set up their very own entertainment center- only pausing to conjure a wall outlet for Futaba to plug everything into. Lavenza watched, fascinated, as a TV and game console appeared from Futaba’s assortment of hardware and tangled wires, assembled by some arcane process beyond Lavenza’s understanding. When she was done, Futaba stood up, flashed the duo an impish grin, and proudly patted the top of their new TV.  
  
“I hope you don’t think I was joking when I said I’d show you Kingdom Hearts, someday,” Futaba grinned. “I went ahead and put both the Japanese and English versions on your hard drive, just in case you wanted to pick. How’s your English?”  
  
“We are born of humanity’s collective unconsciousness,” Lavenza said. “We are familiar with all of man’s languages.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Futaba smirked. “Organa-may’s an ork-day.”  
  
Lavenza blinked. “...I do not know this one.”  
  
Morgana rolled his eyes.  
  
“Thank you for this, Futaba,” Morgana said, “but I think, now, we could use some privacy.”  
  
“I get you, I get you!” Futaba grinned. “Alright, well. Have fun…”  
  
Futaba winked, and vanished out the door.  
  
Lavenza took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes, concentrating. The light from their new TV, sitting incongruously on the blue velvet carpeted floor, shone bright and garish through the gloomy, unfinished room.  
  
On a whim, Lavenza conjured a pair of pillows on the floor before the TV. She crossed over and took a seat, beckoning for Morgana to join her. They sat together, haloed in the bright white of Kingdom Hearts’ title screen, while the gentle, wistful strains of _Dearly Beloved_ filled the air.  
  
“Are you alright?” Morgana asked.  
  
“Yes,” Lavenza nodded, her lips pursed. “Only thinking.”  
  
Flickers of blue fire crept along the corners of the room. The shadows solidified and became shapes- silk curtains, a four-poster bed, a dresser, a tea table. The Velvet Room was Lavenza’s to make in whatever image she desired; and she’d decided to take her cues from Haru, and make the domain of an heiress. A princess.  
  
“I bear the face of a child,” Lavenza murmured, thinking aloud, “because I had the duties of a child. In my inexperience, I needed only observe my siblings, my Master, and learn from their example. I have so much to learn… and yet they cannot teach me.”  
  
Morgana nodded, but said nothing.  
  
“I am… in my way… an orphan,” Lavenza said softly. “As are you.”  
  
Morgana swallowed. “...Yeah.”  
  
“It is fitting, then, that we should be here together,” Lavenza said. “I do not believe I would be able to bear this duty alone.”  
  
She turned, studying Morgana’s eyes.  
  
“What of you, Morgana? You seem troubled,” she said, her eyes glinting in the light.  
  
“Huh? Oh, I was just-” Morgana smiled, sheepish. “I was just worried that you didn’t have a good time tonight.”  
  
“How could you think that?” Lavenza asked, astonished. “We got crepes, what Miss Takamaki assures me is only a small taste, if you will, of the length and breadth of human sweets. We had teatime with a veritable princess, Miss Okumura. We got you a bow-tie. We-”  
  
Lavenza turned, grabbed Morgan off the edge of her desk, and thrust the plushie into Morgana’s arms.  
  
“We made a friend!”  
  
Morgana laughed, smiling. He propped Morgan up on his lap.  
  
“I know. And I- I had fun, too. I was just nervous, because I’m not exactly an expert on the human world either, and I had to ask Akira’s friends for help…”  
  
“The Trickster chooses his circle well,” Lavenza nodded sagely. “They are kind. I appreciate their support. But I see your point- spending so much time away from the Velvet Room, trying new things, meeting new people… it can be a little overwhelming.”  
  
“Honestly,” Morgana said, “I wish I could’ve just been with you.”  
  
Morgana went stiff, realizing what he’d just said aloud. Lavenza fixed him with her dazzling golden gaze.  
  
“Here I am,” she said, a smirk tugging at her lips.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Morgana stammered.  
  
Morgana felt his cheeks grow hot. He cleared his throat, rummaging around in his vest pocket.  
  
“I, um… I got this for you,” he said.  
  
Lavenza accepted his gift in a gloved hand, holding it up to the light. It was a charm bracelet, glinting silver, with an enamel charm of a black-and-white cat hanging from the chain.  
  
“A lot’s changed in the past few weeks,” Morgana said, as Lavenza reverently slipped the bracelet over her wrist. “I know there’s been a lot to take in. I- I know our forms are constructs, and that our appearances can change if we really want. But, wherever you go, whatever form you take, I, um…”  
  
Morgana gulped.  
  
“...I hope I can be the part of you that will never change,” he finished.  
  
Lavenza stared at him. Morgana winced.  
  
“I-I’m sorry,” he babbled. “I thought that would sound better in my head, and- and I dunno, I practiced that line with Akira, and he thought it was okay, I dunno-”  
  
Lavenza smiled patiently, and Morgana shut up, his cheeks red. He looked away, simmering with embarrassment, staring down at the floor. That is, until he felt a gloved hand over his, and the touch, feather-light, of Lavenza’s lips against his cheek.  
  
“Your manner lacks decorum,” Lavenza began, smiling shyly, “but it still bears a certain charm. I suppose one might call it… ‘cute’.”  
  
“I try,” Morgana flashed her a roguish grin. “You’re blushing,” he added.  
  
“Do not be ridiculous,” Lavenza smiled, her cheeks pink. “I would never be so… uncouth.”  
  
They sat there together, hand in hand, smiling and stealing glances at each other with a decided lack of poise. Their eyes met, shining blue and dazzling gold, and they sat there in an awkward, but warm quiet, framed by white light and the sound of waves against the seashore.  
  
“Well then!” Lavenza said at last, reaching forward and taking a controller. “Let us discover just what sort of device Miss Sakura has so graciously given us…”  
  
~*~  
  
The chimes jingled above Leblanc’s door. Akira flipped the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ before stepping inside, making a beeline for the shock of red hair poking up out of the corner booth.  
  
“Hey, bug,” Akira said, laying a hand in Futaba’s hair. She squeaked, leaning into his touch.  
  
“Well?” She asked, eager.  
  
Akira sighed, before reaching into his wallet and handing Futaba a wad of fresh bills.  
  
“Ha!” Futaba squealed in triumph, thumbing through the stack. “Ooooh, I love it when I’m right! It happens so often, but I still love it every time. I win! My win!”  
  
“You’re a bit of a sore winner, y’know that, Taba?” Akira smirked.  
  
:Yeah, well, it sure beats being a loser!” Futaba crowed.  
  
“Kiss my ass.”  
  
“She’ll kiss somethin’,” Sojiro muttered at the bar.  
  
“Dad!” Futaba groaned. “Not you, too!”  
  
“Morgana says thanks, again, for the TV and the modded Gamestation,” Akira said, flicking through his phone.  
  
“I’m just surprised they get electricity and cell service in the Velvet Room,” Futaba snickered. “Magic.”  
  
“They’re really enjoying Kingdom Hearts so far,” Akira said. “Although, all the Disney references are kinda going over their heads.”  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Futaba jumped up. “ _Duh!_ They gotta watch the movies first!”  
  
“Guess we gotta plan a couple more dates,” Akira grinned.  
  
“Nah, we’ll just bang ‘em all out over the weekend!” Futaba announced. “72-hour Disney marathon at our place! Bring your friends! Bring your dates! Bring your snacks!”  
  
“What about the cafe?” Sojiro asked, grinning. “Besides, I don’t think that’s how Association HQ wants you using our power ration.”  
  
“We are adults,” Akira said, “and if we wanna close the cafe so we can have a three-day weekend marathoning Disney movies with all our friends, then we can, and we will.”  
  
“Besides, who set up the power nodes in the first place?” Futaba jerked her thumbs towards herself. “If anybody complains I’m using too much electricity, I’ll ask ‘em who has two thumbs and built the new network.”  
  
Sojiro smiled. “Well, when you’re right, you’re right.”  
  
“And don’t you ever forget it!” Futaba beamed. “Just like how I was right about Morgana and Lavenza just chilling out and staying in instead of running all over the city.”  
  
“Maybe they were just happy to finally have some privacy, since you weren’t psychically hitching a ride in Morgana’s head anymore,” Akira offered.  
  
“ _Or_ because I was _right_!” Futaba grinned. “I’m telling you, you don’t need to do anything fancy. You don’t need fancy gifts, or going out and spending a bunch of yen on stuff. You just need you, and the people you love, video games, and, y’know, ideally, a couch with good enough back support. Oh, and snacks!”  
  
“Whatever you say,” Akira rolled his eyes.  
  
“Two people, two controllers,” Futaba said. “That’s _my_ perfect date.”  
  
Akira grinned. Sojiro stifled a laugh. Futaba blinked at them.  
  
“...Why are you looking at me like that.”  
  
“So, um, the two of us, the other night,” Akira smiled a trickster’s smile. “ _That_ was your perfect date?”  
  
Futaba shrieked. She dove across the table and thumped her fists against the top of Akira’s head, Akira laughing insufferably all the while.  
  
_“That! Was! Just! A! **Phase**!”_  
  
~*~


End file.
